


Rand Recieves the D

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Request Meme, Requests, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Because there isn’t enough fanfic where Rand gets fucked. And not in the metaphorical sense. There is also just a lack of Rand as the submissive one, so this fic’s determined to fix thatI do BOTH M/F (a la strap-ons) and M/M pairings for this series, so if you have any prompts in mind I would VERY much appreciate them.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Aviendha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

So this is also a request based fic like my other one! This shall be focused on our dear Rand Al’Thor as he basically gets fucked in the ass by various other characters, or at the very least is the more submissive one. In short, exactly what it says on the tin.

PLEASE use this chapter to leave requests and prompts, because now that I’m in no danger of struggling with logging into AO3 like I was a while back, I’m perfectly happy to take requests! You can also send me a request on my tumblr at lovi-via.

Now let’s just sit back and let Rand take the D! :3


	2. Chapter 2

She had him on his back against the bed. Rand felt himself relax as Aviendha's gaze skated over him. He remembered how the first time they'd tried this out they'd both been so unbearably nervous, Rand a squirming mess. Indeed, they'd been so tense it had hurt him a little. But now they were no strangers to the time they spent like this, and Rand was always happy to let her take the lead.

Though she'd helped him get ready in preparation for what was to come, Aviendha still took the time to spread Rand's legs apart and press her fingers into his entrance. Rand watched her face scrunch up following her asking, "Does it hurt?" Then she hit _that_ spot inside of him with her fingers and the low noise of bliss he made in his throat seemed to fill her with relief.

She picked at the band of the strap-on she wore before pushing in. Aviendha was agonizingly slow, hands dragging everywhere against Rand's legs save for his cock. When at last she pressed up against something inside him Rand lost the battle with self-control, clapping a hand to his mouth and letting out a shuddering whimper. Her breathing was heavy in the quiet of their bedroom, and even though Rand shook beneath her it was in pleasure.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Light, she was beautiful with her long red hair framing her face, full lips curving into a sly grin. Struggling to articulate himself, Rand nodded and reached up a hand to stroke at her cheek.

"Light." He sucked in a breath. "You think I'd _want_ you to stop?"

When Aviendha found her speed she moved faster, which Rand liked very much. His head lolled against the pillows on the bed and just as he started reaching a hand down so he could touch himself in one swift motion she pinned his hands above his head. As she moved in and out of him she leaned down to press feather-light kisses all over his face, the contact making him squirm. Rand looked at all the scars and freckles on her bare skin, the expression of prideful almost smug satisfaction she got from the state he was in. He couldn't hold on for much longer, especially not now and not like this. It all felt so _good_.

He stopped trying to stifle his moans once he came, letting out a keening whine once he'd finished. Aviendha loosened her grips on his wrists as she stared down at him. Slowly, she pulled out of him and observed Rand, leaning down to brush his hair away from his face. He was far too exhausted to get up now, simply wanting to bask in the slowly dimming euphoria he felt. With the way things were now, it was not often that he got the chance to be so vulnerable - even with Aviendha of all people. But when he did get that chance, he was always perfectly happy for it to be that way.

"...I'm certain I've said it before, but it's rather cute seeing you moan like that. Especially for me, of all people."

He felt his face flush at the comment. "Oh, hush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I accidentally deleted this but it's baaaack!
> 
> Requests are still open by the way!


End file.
